cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Freya Mikaelson
Freya Mikaelson is the first-born child of Mikael and Esther following her aunt Dahlia's fertility spell, and the "apple of her father's eye." It is her supposed death that indirectly caused the creation of vampires, as her parents emigrated to the New World shortly afterward. Earth-7 Early Life Following her abduction, she was raised as a shield-maiden and novice witch by her aunt. Mention is made of her taking part in the Battle of Maldon in 991. As revealed in Now and Then, The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 In Say Anything, she and Aurora de Martel take part in the massacre of a Cult of Silas church. The Originals: The Big Easy In Falling Slowly, she shows up at the shipyard alongside Dahlia, whom she refers to as "Mother". In All I Need, she ambushes Genevieve Thorne in the bayou and strips her of her magic in retribution for undoing the memory spell on Klaus and Elijah. Later, she convinces the multitudes of werewolves who have shown up in the Quarter to swear fealty to Dahlia and Markos before imparting that Dahlia wishes to return to her true body in order to combat The Old Ones. In Pretty Wicked Things, she attends a dinner party with Markos and Dahlia at the Abattoir. When Kol attempts to make her remember who she is by making her remember the 1914 Christmas party, the attempt backfires and Freya tells him she detests the Mikaelsons for being so prone to betrayal. When Klaus snaps the neck of Dahlia's vessel, Freya laughs at him for believing that he has killed Dahlia. She then leaves with Markos, who begins the resurrection spell. The brothers also learn that Freya is so devoted to Dahila and hateful of her blood siblings due to a memory spell placed on her. In The Destroyer, Freya is freed of the memory spell that Dahlia had used to control her for so many centuries. In retaliation, she teleports Dahlia to meet her end at the hands of Analektos and transmorgifies Esther into a vampire for giving her to Dahlia in the first place. She then has a temporary breakdown, daggering Rebekah and leaving her in the ruins of the city before escaping with a recently-resurrected Davina Claire. The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 The Originals: Always & Forever In Seven Months Later, she helps rescue Rebekah from Kali, who has possessed Eva Sinclair, snapping the wraith's vessel's neck. She then temporarily places Rebekah's soul in Eva's body to serve as a spy on the Old Ones. When Christabella Marcoux snaps Eva's neck upon realizing that "Eva" is Rebekah, Rebekah's soul jumps back to her own body. Kol and Elijah both chastise Freya for her "reckless" acceleration of their plan, but Freya states that it was necessary. She is with her siblings when Lucan kills Rebekah and despondently-yet-futilely tries to save her baby sister with a spell. In Copenhagen, she restores Finn to his original body and unites the siblings in their quest to avenge Rebekah. In Light 'Em Up, In Ultranumb, In Wicked, Freya learns that Lucan used a spell to activate specs of white oak that had remained in Rebekah's bloodstream after Liv Parker assaulted the siblings at a wedding in Boston. In Corner, In Hello Storyville, In Dark Horse, In Black as Night, In Deal With The Devil, In Skulls, In The Old Ones (episode), In Hybrid, In Things We Lost in the Fire, In Bad Blood, In Dead or Alive, In Trust, In Ragnarok, In Death Waltz, In Ethan, The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons In Hearing Damage, In By Your Side, In I Will Not Bow, In The Ladder of Chaos, In Soul Inmate, In Broken, In Rathul, In Misery, In Young God, In Rescue Me, In Let Me Go, In Abandonment, In The Graveyard Shift, In Project Icarus (episode), In Undone, In Are You There, God? It's Us, The Mikaelsons, In Kings & Queens, In Birth, In End Of Days, In Unto This Storm, In Goodbye To The Girl, In The Darkest Parts of Yourself, The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 In Every Breath You Take, In The Blood Gospel, In Final Mistake, In Games You Play, In I Get To Love You, In Throne, In Dark Paradise, she appears in the alternate reality as part of the Resistance. THE CONVERGENCE Birds of Prey Season 3 In Now and Then, In Red Rain, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In Save My City, Time Rangers Season 1 Time Rangers Season 2 Time Rangers Season 3 Constantine Season 2 Constantine Season 3 Birds of Prey Season 7 Personality Powers/Abilities Freya possesses the standard abilities of a witch from Earth-7, with the added bonus of Resurrective Immortality. Trivia * She is the most-appearing Mikaelson. Episode Absences In The Sulez Dynasty Season 1, Freya does not appear in 1 episode: * Pilot In The Originals Season 3, Freya is absent in 4 episodes: * The Puppet Mistress * Buried Beneath * Revivify * Let Her Go Appearances * 64/68 (TO) * 39/40 (TSD) * 23/36 (Constantine) * 20/140 (Birds of Prey) * 13/22 (Time Rangers) * 159 (Total) (TSD S1) (7/8) * Say Anything * All Through The Night * Sacrilege * The Fallen * Animal I Have Become * Go * Sacrifice (TSD S2) (5/5) * Daughter * Infinite * Salvation * Darkness Lifts * Reckoning (TO: The Big Easy) (20/24) *The Originals Season 1 ** Always and Forever (flashbacks) ** Marcellus (vision) ** M is for Mikaelson (flashbacks) ** Mothers (flashback) ** Communitas (flashback) ** Performances (hallucination) ** Le Serpent dans le Jardin (hallucination) ** Danse Macabre (vision) *The Originals Season 2 ** Blood For Blood (vision) ** Traitors (flashbacks) ** Miracle (vision) ** The Faction (vision) ** Liturgical Consternations (hallucination) ** Loup Garou (flashbacks) ** Paradise Lost (flashbacks) ** Our Family's Hope (flashbacks) *The Originals Season 3 ** Falling Slowly ** All I Need ** Pretty Wicked Things ** The Destroyer (TSD S3) (7/7) * New Divide * Catalyst * Gauntlet * Something I Can Never Have * People Are Crazy * Heaven's A Lie * Just Like You (alternate reality) (TSD S4) (8/8) * Blinding * Exquisite * Terrible * Wedding * Regime * Exquisite * Shadows * Unthinkable (TO: Always & Forever) (22/22) *The Originals Season 4 ** Seven Months Later ** Copenhagen ** Light 'Em Up ** Ultranumb ** Wicked ** Corner ** Hello Storyville ** Dark Horse *The Originals Season 5 ** Black as Night ** Deal With The Devil ** Skulls ** The Old Ones (episode) ** Hybrid ** Things We Lost in the Fire ** Bad Blood (flashbacks) ** Dead or Alive *The Originals Season 6 ** Trust ** Call of the Wild ** Ragnarok ** Death Waltz ** Afterlife ** Ethan (TO: Dangerous Liaisons) (22/22) *The Originals Season 7 ** Hearing Damage ** By Your Side ** I Will Not Bow ** The Ladder of Chaos ** Soul Inmate ** Broken ** Rathul *The Originals Season 8 ** Misery ** Young God ** Rescue Me ** Let Me Go ** Abandonment ** The Graveyard Shift ** Project Icarus (episode) *The Originals Season 9 ** Undone ** Are You There, God? It's Us, The Mikaelsons ** Kings & Queens ** Birth ** End Of Days ** Unto This Storm ** Goodbye To The Girl ** The Darkest Parts of Yourself (TSD S5) (12/12) * Genesis * Good News For People Who Like Bad News * Darkness On The Edge Of Town * Near Wild Heaven * Every Breath You Take * The Blood Gospel * Final Mistake * Ashes * Games You Play * I Get To Love You * Throne * Dark Paradise Convergence Appearances (Birds of Prey S3) (6/22) *3x07 Now and Then (in the past) *3x08 Red Rain *3x15 Gemini *3x16 The Cure *3x17 The Kill *3x22 Save My City (Time Rangers S1) (10/10) * Newcomers * The Black Plague * He's Leagues Above Us * Bobbie (episode) * Taking Woodstock (For The Hell Of It) * What Are We Without Each Other? * This Is The Weird Part * All To Protect You * Revelations * Lambs to the Slaughter (Time Rangers S2) (2/7) *2x03 What It Is To Live and Die in New Orleans (in 2017) *2x07 Let The Past Die (in 2025) (Time Rangers S3) (1/5) *3x05 The Monsters In Us Can Be Redeemed (in 2017) (Constantine S2) (13/13) * The Greater Darkness (in the future) * Out of the Woods (comatose) * Dark Wings * Close Your Eyes * The Woman in White * Long Day's Journey into Night * Black Racer * Death and the Maidens * Three Nyssas * My Soul To Take * Whatever It Takes * Erase This * What's Left of Me (Constantine S3) (10/10) * Paradigm, Part 1 * Paradigm, Part 2 * Paradigm, Part 3 * Two Lost Souls * The Occultist and the God * Many Things * The Sword of Damocles, Part 1 (vision) * The Sword of Damocles, Part 2 (vision) * Tear the World Down, Part 1 * Tear The World Down, Part 2 (BOP S7) (14/20) * Dear Agony, Part 1 * Dear Agony, Part 2 * Stillwater * Had Enough, Part 1 * Had Enough, Part 2 * Better Days * Synecdoche, Part 1 * Synecdoche, Part 2 * Ares, Part 1 * Ares, Part 2 * Blow Me Away, Part 1 * Blow Me Away, Part 2 * Everything Burns, Part 1 * Everything Burns, Part 2 Category:Main Characters Category:The Cabal Category:Witches Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals: The Big Easy Characters Category:The Originals: Always & Forever Characters Category:The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Antagonists Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Main Characters Category:LGBT Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Main Characters Category:Mothers